NaruNaru: Golden Adventures
by papapryce
Summary: Naruto had been born with a gift from his ancestor, join him and the other inheritor of the stand on their Golden adventures.
1. Prolouge

**NaruNaru golden adventure** ****

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Naruto or JoJo Bizarre adventures.  
-LINE-BREAK**

 **-MILLENIA-AGO-THE-TIME-BEFORE-THE-SAGE-**

In the year 2000, a meteor landed in Africa, gas and dust spread through the whole of Africa killing everything and everyone that inhaled it ultimately wiping out all lifeforms on the continent, theories and conspiracy were based on this epidemic as proof that the world is ending in the twenty-first century. Speed wagon Inc. has taking responsibility of researching the meteor and how come such a vast continent such as Africa was destroyed in a matter of minutes. But, something went seriously wrong. The meteor started to shake, the scientist tried everything to contain it and finding out why it was acting that way, then suddenly the meteor cracked like a egg then exploded, revealing a ferocious beast with ten tails and one giant red eyes with what seems like Tomoes in them. The world banded together with their greatest weapons, strongest and bravest soldiers, and the users of the fable Stand tried to stop this legendary beast.

But it was all for nought.

The beast wiped them, due to its vast power it evaporated the oceans such as the Pacific, the Indian and the Atlantic, it reformed landscapes and wiped out civilizations, save for few. After its mayhem the beast turns into a giant tree with a red flower at the top boring a single fruit, where it will slumber for a millennium. After its carnage that took several years, the survivors that escaped the beast wrath found themselves in a new land, different from the land they grew up knowing.

The power of the legendary Ten-tails created a land so vast, a whole new continent.

The continent that will be forever known as the elemental nations.

And well, you know the story from there.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves, it's a beautiful place, lush forestry clean air friendly people, a festive atmosphere. A hooded figure was walking through the red light district, ignoring the harlots suggestive actions, he found himself in an alley way and weaved through hand-seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

and with those words, everything changed, the people, their ninja, even the future of our blond hero who is still nothing but a babe.

A giant malicious form of chakra in the shape of a fox with Nine-Tails ran rampant over the panicking village of Konoha. The people and the ninjas who bravely tries to stop this beast began to panic, but when it seems that all hope is lost, a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth stepped in the battlefield, this toad has reddish skin a blue yakuza style kimono, brandishing a large tanto, the villagers thought this would be a new threat, but the shinobi knew different, they cheered for joy as the toad boss locked in a deadly battle with the Nine-Tails. And the shinobi who is on top of the toad? It's none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Kage and unknown to him, the descendant of Giorno Giovanna the son of the notorious vampire, Dio Brando. Minato confronted the spiral masked man in a heated battle, fortunately, Minato came out the victor as he relinquished the Kyubi from the terrorist.

Minato quickly 'flashed' to his hideaway as his opponent retreated by sucking himself into his right eye, found himself looking at his wife, Kushina Uzumaki and their newborn babe, Naruto. With a grim look on his face he picked up the newborn babe and examined his features, he looked so much like Minato it made him choked back a sob, he noticed the Star shaped birthmark on Naruto's neck, the same as his. Minato stroked his newborn son's hair hoping that he would forgive him for what he was about to do, Minato prepare to Hirashined away, but Kushina grabbed him by the coat.

"P-please Minato, t-take me with y-ou." Kushina begged. Minato stroked his wife's hair lovingly.

"Shh, Kushina, you need to rest, after having the Kyubi extracted from you, you're in no position to enter the battlefield, please Naruto will need a mother." Minato begged, his eyes were desperate, he might not be around to see his son grow up, but he would be damned to let Kushina die with him leaving their son all alone.

"M-inato, stop being s-selfish." Kushina tiredly glared at her lover. "Y- you k-know that o-only my c-chakra can c-contain the Kyubi in time f-for y-you to s-seal i-it away."

Minato looked at his wife tears running profusely down his face, he clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to stop the tears and put on a brave face. Minato knew he didn't have enough chakra to teleport three people, so he called up something else. His "evil spirit".

A giant human figure suddenly appeared behind Minato, he had dark obsidian face with glowing yellow eyes, a yellow shoulder plate and spartan-like armor and wings on the sides of the sandals, with long flowing blond hair, all in all it would be an intimidating sight if you can see it.

This was Shooting Star, Minato's stand, and the fastest stand known in existence. Minato held on to his wife and son, a golden aura appeared around him and in a flash of black and yellow, he was gone.

 **-BATTLE-FIELD-**

Minato appeared in front of the Kyubi and glared at the beast, Kushina gave a weak nod to her lover and golden chains erupted out of her back containing the beast, who roared in defiance. Minato went into a long sequence of hand-seals, A visage of the death god appeared behind Minato. Minato looked at his son, his eyes apologizing over a hundred time and over, desperately hoping that his son will forgive him, Minato had to control himself of not breaking down when he saw his son looked at him with those big cerulean blue eyes looking on in wonder and excitement, giggled and reached out for him. Minato bit his lips and finished Jutsu. Minato felt the death god cold icy grip on his soul sending him shivers throughout his body,

The Kyubi eyes widen in recognition and roared in outrage, the malevolent chakra aimed its claw to the infant laying before him, but Minato and his wife took the impact instead. Kushina coughed up blood and Minato had a face of discomfort, hey if you had a large claw impaling you through your stomach, that would have been hella uncomfortable.

"N-Naruto, I'm so,so very sorry that we wont be able to stay with you any l-longer, Naruto.. Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.  
Also.. Don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep..And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..  
Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..Another Prohibition is women..  
I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but,All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..I, no, your father and i love you" Kushina told Naruto with tears in her eyes as she closed them never to open them again. Minato nodded heart broken that his wife died before him.

"Your mother's right, Naruto I trust you and only you with this burden, don't let it make you weak, let this make you stronger, I'm sure you have an evil spirit of your own someday, I know nothing about them, so…." Minato rasped out feeling the life draining out of him. " I'll leave that up to you.."

"S-SHIKI FUIN"

A flash of golden light.

It looks like after a millinia, the Joestar curse as once taken again. 


	2. Chapter 1

**NaruNaru: Golden Adventures.**

 **I do not own Naruto OR Jojo.**

 **-line-Break-**

"Look its _him_."

"Darling don't get to close to him."

"Mommy look." A child with brunette hair threw a rock at a blond twelve-year-old, but the rock stopped half way like someone caught it.

"See mommy, I told you he's a freak."

"Don't ever do that again, who knows what he will do to you." Scolded the worried mother, praying that the demon boy wouldn't take away her only reason left of living. "Just ignore him, don't talk to him, just pretend he doesn't exist."

"Hai mommy." The child said obediently. The blond clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Blue eyes burning in anger, this is Naruto Uzumaki or NaruNaru by his small number of friends. he has spiky blond hair and two bangs that frames his face, he wears an orange shirt with black Hemmings that has a heart shaped collar revealing his chest, and black sweatpants with sandals that seems to be falling apart.

All his life NaruNaru has been subjugated by these cold stares and ridiculed by those harsh words thrown at him, the only thing he has been glad that hasn't happened were attacks, He knew if they try his 'Evil spirit' would just protect him, he tried bringing the problem up to the Hokage, who he sees as his grandfather, but apparently, he thinks that NaruNaru as an overactive imagination. Naruto remembers the meeting between him and the Hokage.

 **-FLASH-BACK-**

 _A rumbustious eight-year-old Naruto Burst through the Hokage's office despite the secretary shouts, Naruto burst through the door making Hiruzen unconsciously grasp a hidden kunai._

 _"OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted out, Hiruzen sighed and put the kunai away._

 _"What can I help you with NaruNaru." He asked. Naruto started to wave his hand around frantically._

 _"A TALL GOLDEN MAN WITH A HELMET AND LADYBUGS ARE FOLLOW ME AROUND!" Naruto yelled out. Hiruzen stared at Naruto for a while before he started to guffaw like a goof._

 _"OLD MAN IT NOT FUNNY AM SCARED, HE'S JUST THERE FLOATING AND STARING AT ME WITH UNBLINKING EYES." Naruto yelled out pointing behind him where a Golden humanoid man was indeed floating and staring at our young blond. Unfortunately, Hiruzen couldn't see him, but he was a shinobi he knows he cannot rely on his sight all the time, and so he threw the kunai he had previously in the direction Naruto was pointing, hearing no shouts or feeling no chakra dissipate he sighed before looking at Naruto and shaked his head._

 _"There was no one there, it must be all in your imagination." Hiruzen said as he stretched the words out with arm gestures. Naruto looked shocked that Hiruzen didn't believe him. Gritting his teeth, he stormed out of the room taking his evil spirit with him despite Hiruzen calls._

 **-Flash-Back-Ends-**

Naruto walked to the academy eyes glued to the floor, he felt that he bumped into someone, brushing that person off Naruto continued his way to the Academy. But things weren't that simple were day? The person he just bumped into is a Genin that graduated a year ago, and coincidently Naruto's old tormentor. This is Abiru. Abiru has short puffy dark-coloured hair and big brown eyes. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt and shorts, hey Headband is tied to his right shorts leg.

"Oi, _NaruNaru_ Long time no see huh, aren't you going to say that you're sorry?" He asked his grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened. "I came here to see my little sister who's entering the Academy, but my isn't this a delight, y'know I missed teaching you your place." His little sister Fuki she has a red floral pattern dreas and short shoulder length auburn hair, she hid behind her older brother's leg.

"Let go." Naruto whispered.

"Well?"

"Let go off me."

"What do-."

"Big brother, lets just go."

"Let go."

"You say."

"Please Abiru-Kun lets go."

"Are you deaf?"

"One more for old time sakes?" Abiru fist plummet towards Naruto Fuki clasped her ears shut and closed her eyes. Naruto eyes snapped wide open and Naruto's evil spirit grasped Abiru's fist. Abiru eyes widen in horror, he couldn't move his arm.

"W-what happening?" he whispered. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled trying to pull his arm free but to no avail it wouldn't let go."

Naruto sneered at Abiru his eyes wondered to Fuki.

"Muda.." He whispered. Abiru eyes locked on to Naruto with pure fury.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE QUEER?" He shouted, acting like an animal cornered by its predator.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Naruto and his evil spirit screamed out in perfect sync, his evil spirit landing devastating rapid blows to Abiru stomach with one arm. Abiru eyes widen in pain and saliva and bile flew out of his mouth, Fuki started to scream as she could see the shockwaves coming out of her older brothers back.

Naruto's evil spirit let go of Abiru arm, letting the boy drop to the floor who retched on the floor. Abiru looked up to Naruto with fear evident in his eyes unaware of his sister checking on him. Naruto stood there glaring down at Abiru menacingly, his right arm clenched his shirt where the heart is and pulled back revealing a bit more of his chest.

"Your." Naruto started. "Use-"

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice interrupted Naruto, Naruto spun his head to the new comer with a glare on his face. His eyes soften as he saw who it is. A tanned scared face man in his early twenties appeared, with an unapproved frown on his face.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be in class not picking fights with other Genins!" Iruka said with disappointment in his voice. "You can seriously be punished for harming a soldier of Konoha."

"Iruka.." Naruto started, he clenched his fist, he's has been doing that a lot lately Iruka noticed. Whatever Naruto was going to say didn't passed his lips.

"Sorry." He muttered to the fallen Genin before walking off inside the academy, unaware off the set of black eyes on him.

"So, you have one too?" the owner of the black eyes said. "This is so troublesome." He yawned out before resting his head on his desk.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Naruto stopped in front of the classroom door, putting on his happy go-lucky face, he slammed opened the door drawing the attention to him, Majority of the guys glared at Naruto or snicker at him with the whispers of the words 'freak' or 'queer'. Which made Naruto scowled. The female population however looked at Naruto in annoyance or a small handful blushed. Naruto now in a worst move just walked over to an empty desk, he was about to sit beside a boy with a dog on his head, but said boy just put his feet on the unoccupied chair, he smirked cruelly.

"Sorry no faggot pumpkins allowed." He said, making the other guys laughed. Naruto sighed and combed his hair back.

"Kibbles." Naruto started getting a growled out of the dog-like boy. "How many times must I tell you? I'm not gay, just because of something I can only afford, and people only sell to me, doesn't mean I'm a queer, ttebayo."

"Whatever man just go find someplace else to sit." He snarked back waving his hand dismissively, the white dog whined an apology to Naruto. Naruto sighed and made his way towards the next empty seat.

" _N-Naru Naru coming t-towards me, H-his he p-planning to s-sit next t-to me?"_ were the thoughts of a lavender eyed girl. She started to prepare what she was about to say, with utmost confidence she could muster she put on a bubbly persona and waved toward Naruto.

"Good morning NaruNaru." She called out with a dazingly smile, making a certain dog boy blush and glare jealously at our blond hero. Naruto however just walked past Hinata. Hinata stayed liked that for a bit, to her it felt like time stopped. She felt like she broke in million pieces, Hinata sat ack down on her chair with a depressed cloud hanging over her head. When Kiba saw her depressed state, he growled louder.

 _"The audacity of this guy, he got a total babe who got the hots for him and he just ignored her?"_ were his thoughts. Naruto sat beside Choji, a robust Akimichi who looked uncomfortable around Naruto. Naruto turned his head to eye the Akimichi. It was well known that if you were to ever try harm Naruto some force by kami or whatever will redirect it back to you. Tenfold. This put Naruto at the top of the academy Taijutsu roster.

"Can I get a chip?" He asked. Choji shivered under his gaze and nodded his head nervously. Naruto smiled a large fox-like grin and took a chip and munched it quietly staring at the black board. The academy door slid open and a dark hair boy with black onyx eyes walked. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's self-proclaimed rival in Taijutsu. As Sasuke walked passed Naruto glaring at him. Naruto however just smiled back at the Uchiha, much to the Uchiha's already growing ire. The class suddenly started to shake, the door once again was slammed open. Good god that poor door (A.N Bars.), revealing a pink hair green eyed girl and a platinum blond blue eye girl.

"FIRST!" They both proclaimed. They soon turned their head to each other electricity coming out of there glares.

"EEEH?" the blond one shouted. "What do you mean first?"

"My whole toe was a millimeter ahead." The pink one shot back. She soon turned her head toward to Naruto, She glared at him and jumped a flying kick towards him. Naruto's evil spirit grabbed her leg and pushed her gently off, she then tries to make a roundhouse kick to his chin, that to was blocked, not by Naruto's evil spirit, but by Naruto himself Naruto eyes turned black and beady, he blinked as he saw Sakura angry glare.

 _"God what did I do this time?"_ was his thought.

"Where were you!" She shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING SHOPPING WITH ME YESTERDAY, WHEN WE FINALY MADE IT TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT YOU UP AND LEFT ME!"

" _Oh, That why."_ Naruto thought. Naruto looked at his childhood friend with an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, heh sorry Sakura I remembered I had things to do." He lied, he didn't want her to know the animosity that the villagers had for him for some reason. Sakura pouted.

"You've been saying that for four years now, you never want to shop with me anymore." She muttered before sitting next to Hinata, Hinata glared at Sakura, but before she noticed her face went impassive.  
Ino shrugged throughout the exchange knowing that those two were best of friends, before she went to try and score a date with Sasuke.

The door slid open revealing their scar-faced teacher. Iruka walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"All right class, Mizuki-sensei and I will be taking the Genin exams in room 202. All we have to say to you and on the behalf of the village of hidden in the leaves, is good luck, Now Can Akimichi Choji please follow me?"  
and with that Iruka turned to leave taking a nervous Akimichi with him. Thirty minutes has passed until it was the Joestar descendant's turn. Naruto got up and walked into the room. Sitting there was Iruka and Mizuki behind a desk that is décor with verified Konoha headbands, Mizuki stared at Naruto for a bit, but not Naruto specifically, he was staring at the floating golden man behind Naruto. His eyes widened in recognition of the stand.  
Golden experience.

" _How is a brat like him worthy of THAT Stando?"_ Were the thoughts of the soon-to-be traitor. Iruka caught Mizuki stare but said nothing, a little sad that Mizuki appeared to be one of the people that hates Naruto.

"All right Naruto, please demonstrate the Bunshin Technique for us." Iruka instructed. Naruto eyes widen, why oh why did they have to choose that dreaded Jutsu for this year graduation test. Wasn't it the test two years ago? Why was it this year when it was supposed to be the Kawarimi technique this year?

Naruto nodded, before making the ram hand sign and began to channel his chakra. Plumes of smoke appeared revealing dead Bunshin staring lifelessly at Iruka, who yelped. Iruka sighed and wrote fail on Naruto's file.

"I'm sorry Naruto but sadly you fail," Iruka said, those words ripped through Naruto's chest, Naruto nodded, before starting to walk out.

"W-wait." Mizuki called out. "He was on top of the Taijutsu roster, why can't we let this slide?"

Iruka shooked his head.

"Naruto can't preform a basic Jutsu, he's not ready to be a ninja, sending him out in the battlefield will be just like sending a Genin to a Kage."

"What about last year's predicament? That Rock lee kid couldn't do it and he was second on the Taijutsu Roster, second to Neji Hyuga."

Iruka thought about it before shook his head.

"He had a special reason and a permit from the Hokage, Naruto doesn't." He said. "I'm sorry Naruto, maybe next year."

Naruto nodded, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Naruto made his way to a lonely swing that was hanging on a tree. One lone blue eyes looked at a happy crowd of families congratulating their kids. It made him sick.

"Look its _him."_ A brunette woman in a peach cap whispered to her friend. Who nodded.

"Why did lord Hokage let him in the academy to endanger our kids, don't he kno-"

"SHHHH." She hissed. "We're not allowed to speak about that."

Naruto blocked them out. Clenching his teeth, did they hate him because of his evil spirit? No, that would be unlikely there much be something bigger going on with him, and what that about lord Hokage, does he know anything about why they hate him? He bit his lips. He was about to confront the Hokage, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up seeing Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto." He greeted with a smile. "Sorry about Iruka, that ol' sourpuss, I would have really love for you to graduate, so you can get out of our hair." With that he laughed boisterously, Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Hey there is another way to graduate only for teacher to tell a student who they think they rightfully deserve to pass, You want to know?"

With that question Naruto eyes widen, his interest peaked.

"Tell me."

Mizuki smirked.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **AND THAT IS IT THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME SHOULD NARUTO GET GOLDEN EXPIERIENCE REQUIM IN CHUNIN EXAM ARC OR DURING SHIPPUDEN, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **YOUR PAPA,**

 **PAPAPRYCE.**


	3. Chapter 2

**NaruNaru: Golden Adventures**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I no own Naruto or JBA**

 **-LINE-BREAK-  
-SOUNDTRACK-STARDUST-CRUSADERS-  
A blond Man with a pony tail and green eyes in a Jonin's uniform appeared with his hand in front of his face, Minato then came in mid-throw of the fable Hirashin Kunai, Naruto appeared in GioGio's pose with G.E in mid-punch. The punch connected cracking the screen.  
-END SOUNDTRACK-**

The entire Konoha is in a bustle, NaruNaru has stolen the Sacred scroll of sealing. Iruka thought of the conversation he had with the old Hokage.

 **-FLASH-BACK-**  
 _  
Hiruzen and Iruka both watched a depressed Naruto on the lonely swing, they heard what the parents were talking about with each other, all Iruka could have done is clench his fist._

 _"Those idiots, why can' they see that he is just a boy?" Iruka muttered to himself, Hiruzen inhale some smoke from his pipe and nodded his head in agreement._

 _"NaruNaru is a special boy, most Jinchuuriki would have broke down and would have drown their heart in darkness, but not NaruNaru, he persevered, he Is strong Iruka, but even the mightiest can fall without their comrades, for they are like a tree, yet the tree cannot survive with out it's roots, be the root that NaruNaru need to grow Iruka." Hiruzen advised wisely. Iruka looked at the elder next to him and nodded._

 _"Of course, lord Hokage."_

 **-FLASH-BACK-ENDS-** _  
_  
Iruka closed his eyes for a much-needed rest, after ten minutes, a work of cruelty by the fates, a frantic pounding came from Iruka's door interrupting his blissful slumber, Iruka trudge towards the door and opens revealing a frantic Mizuki.

"What with the commotion?" Iruka yawned out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SLEEPING IRUKA?!" Mizuki exclaimed, he pointed towards the village, panic was evident on his face. "NARUNARU MADE OFF WITH THE SACRED SCROLL OF SEALING, HELP US FIND HIM!"

Iruka eyes widened and rushed back into his apartment to gather his weapons pouch and Chunin vest. He closed his eyes trying to focus on NaruNaru's Chakra signature, being the only Chakra sensor since the Yondaime. He made a mad dash towards where he picked up on the boy's signature, missing Mizuki cruel smirk.

" _Step two complete."_ Mizuki thought, he never liked Iruka, why must he had the comfort of the Hokage just because he lost his mother and father, when he Mizuki his entire clan and his dear little brother Miki? this would be the perfect situation to kill Iruka.

Mizuki, why are you salty?

 **-WITH-IRUKA-**  
In all honesty, Iruka didn't know what would compel the boy to do something like this, this stunt of his can get him banished from the village or worse killed. With renewed determination Iruka directed Chakra to his feet and with a small shockwave he was off. He HAD to find NaruNaru before anyone else, he knows that there is a lot of shinobi who couldn't let go of their hate and despise him enough to kill him are searching for the boy right now, this might be a perfect reason, and with excuses like he forced me, or I had no other option. A mangled body of Naruto appeared in his mind. Iruka shooked his head, and once again blast off to reach Naruto's signature quickly.

 **-OLD-SHRINE-TWO-HOURS-AGO-**

NaruNaru couldn't believe how easy it was to take the scroll, using his evil spirit, he knocked out Hiruzen and his surrounded Anbu, they couldn't detect the incoming threat in time. Opening the scroll, NaruNaru discovered a lot of sealing types of Jutsu. Such as, the Reaper death seal, Eight Trigrams, and Iron-ox sealing method, but the Jutsu that caught his eyes are the Kage Bunshin. Naruto read and followed the instructions for this forbidden technique, and so, he set out to practice this Jutsu. In the next two hours this is the sight Iruka came to see, a dirty tired Naruto panting heavily with his hands on his knees. Iruka took a deep breath of air, his head inflated comically, his face turned into a habanero shade of red.

"NAAAAAARRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iruka bellowed in the boy's ears, NaruNaru jumped back in surprise and saw the angry look that his sensei was displaying on his face. NaruNaru tilted his head sideways, his eyebrow rose.

"Oi sensei, why do you look so pissed?" Naruto asked in a crassly manner. Iruka vein started to bulge in his temple, what did he do in his past life to deserve this?

"YOU STOLE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLLS OF SEALING!" Iruka yelled out pointing accusingly at the boy. "WHAT POSSESED YOU TO DO THAT?"

NaruNaru stood up and glared at his teacher for four years, and point back to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOUR BABBLING ABOUT?" NaruNaru yelled out getting fed up with all this yelling, "MIZUKI TOLD ME TO GO GET THE SCROLL, LEARN A JUTSU AND I'LL PASS!"

Iruka looked shock at this revelation, he thought Mizuki was his best friend, why would he lie to make NaruNaru get in- OF COURSE! Mizuki must have a grudge against NaruNaru for his darkest secret. Iruka heard a faint whistle in the air, his eyes widen of the recognition of the sound and jumped in front of Naruto armed with a kunai and batted most of the incoming kunais away, but unfortunately, some met their mark, Iruka collapsed on one knee, his face distorted in pain.

"Looks like you made it before me huh Iruka?" A familiar voice was heard throughout the clearing, a man with silver hair walked out of the shadows with a derange smile on his face purple menacing Kanji floated around him. His eyes wondered to Naruto before reaching his hand out.

"NaruNaru, the scroll." He purred, NaruNaru backed up holding the scroll behind him, this action made Mizuki frown. "The scroll, NOW!"

"DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL NARUNARU!" Iruka yelled, now fully understanding what is going on. "PROTECT THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"SHUT UP!" Mizuki threw more kunais, his derange smile grew larger as the blades imbedded themselves in Iruka's flesh. NaruNaru eyes narrowed seeing Iruka's blood being spilt.

"R-run Naru..." Iruka whispered out in pain, he couldn't feel his body anymore, everything is numb.

"Why?" NaruNaru whispered, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME MIZUKI?" Naruto then yelled. Mizuki had a look of annoyance on his face before he made another smile that threatened to split his face.

"Oh, I lied to you?" Mizuki asked in a sickening sweet tone. He stretched his hand out in a grandeur fashion. "HOW CAN I LIE TO YOU WHEN YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO YOUR WHOLE LIFE?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEME?" Naruto asked. Mizuki tilted his head back, bloodshot grey eyes that looked like it has been detached by reality bore right into NaruNaru blue eyes. Iruka eyes widened aware of what Mizuki is going to reveal.

"MIZUKI DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, OR I SWEAR" Iruka threatened, Mizuki looked at Iruka for a moment before turning his attention back to NaruNaru

"TWELVE YEARS AGO, A GIANT DEMON CAME AND REAK AVOC AND DESTRUCTION TO THIS LOWLY VILLAGE."

"MIZUKI STOP IT!"

"WHAT THE DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?" NaruNaru yelled irritated enough and just want to go home not caring if he passed or not.

"THE GREAT _YONDAIME-SAMA_." Mizuki started again and added a mocking tone when he spoke of the Yondaime. "SEALED THIS BEAST AWAY, THE BEAST IS STILL ALIVE AND WALKING AROUND AMONG US TODAY."

"MIZUUKI!" Iruka yelled trying to get up but failed, Mizuki started laughing hysterically when he saw NaruNaru's face paled in realization, his birthday, October tenth, the glares, the whisper, the vandalism.

"YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU'RE THE NINE-TAILS INCARNATE, IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO BECOME THE FOX ONCE AGAIN, BUT DON'T WORRY SWEET PRINCE, I'LL END YOU BEFORE YOU CAN REGAIN YOUR DEMONIC POWERS!" Mizuki unclipped the large shuriken off his back, using his chakra he made the shuriken spin violently like a Buzzsaw. He threw the shuriken towards the frozen Naruto. All Naruto could think of how everything made sense to him now, the unjustified hatred he had to face since the day of his birth, the reason why he was so special in the old Hokage's eyes. Naruto closed his eyes to embrace death.

 _Go-  
_  
"NAARUUTTOOO!" Ignoring the pain Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, the shuriken sliced through sinew and bone of Iruka's left arm which he used pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto stared in shock as he saw his favourite teacher got dismember and the limb twirled in the sky with blood trailing behind it. Iruka with one good arm hugged Naruto.

 _GOL-  
_  
"Y-you are not that d-damn fox i-Incarnate, we will be all dead if you were." Iruka joked a bit with a bloody smile. Naruto stared at Iruka with widen eyes.

 _GOLD-  
_  
"How?" He whispered, "how can you joke, WHEN YOU LOST YOUR ARM!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes. Iruka hugged Naruto tighter.

 _Gold experience  
_  
"A s-small price to p-pay for s-seeing you s-s-safe, N-naruNar-ru." Iruka whispered and collapsed, holding his bleeding stump, his breath haggard.

 _Gold experience.  
_  
"IRUKA!" Naruto gold aura flickered on and off "Why would you do that?"

 _Gold experience._

"B-because, I promised, I-I will b-be the root to y-your t-tree N-aruNaru, n-now give him h-hell."  
 _Gold experience._

NaruNaru eyes widened at his words, he nodded and turned and glared at a smirking Mizuki, who was sitting on a tree branch filing his nail with a kunai.

 _Gold experience  
_

"So, I was right, you do have one, and such a powerful one too." Mizuki whispered, seeing golden aura manifest around NaruNaru, smiling widely Mizuki stretched out his arm. "COME NARUNARU, LET ME SEE THE POWER OF YOUR STANDO."

 _Gold experience  
_ Naruto's fist clenched. _  
Gold experience  
_ His eyes screwed shut. _  
Gold experience  
_ He tried to calm his breathing. _  
Gold experience  
_ In out, In out. _  
Gold experience  
Gold experience  
Gold experience  
_Naruto eyes snapped open revealing intense blue eyes with small specks of green.

"GOOLD EEXPIEERIENCE!" Naruto bellowed out wind fluttered through his hair, the golden cloak that surrounds intensified, with a power that feels a millennium year old, older than Kyubi itself reawakened. Gold experience manifested behind NaruNaru, NaruNaru and G.E pointed toward Mizuki, with silver Kanji that translates to 'Points' floated beside both G.E and NaruNaru. Mizuki smirked in anticipation at this. Iruka eyes widened, he didn't know what was going on but after that power burst, he knew something's happening, and what the hell is a Stando?

"So, your stando has fully awaken, THIS WILL BE FUN!" Mizuki announced with an aura that surrounded him too. "COME NARUNARU, LET US SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE POWER OF BOTH OF OUR STANDS SHALL WE?!"

Fog appeared in the clearing, and a skeletal phantom wearing a large crown decorated with jeweled arch's and a spike top, the fog swirled around the heads and hand like a robe.

"THIS NARUNARU, IS MY STANDO JUSTICE!" Mizuki declared with his hand crossed over in a X, A justice tarot card appeared beside him. He then points to Naruto.

"AND NOW DEMON FOX, I'LL HAVE JUSTICE FOR MY DEAR LITTLE BROTHER, THAT YOU KILLED WITHOUT ANYREASON." Mizuki laughed at Naruto's expression. "OH NARUNARU, HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED, LIKE MY ENTIRE CLAN!" red glowing eyes shown through the fog, multiple dead decaying people with silver hair, men women and child walked out floating purple menacing Kanji floated beside them, a child that have a striking similar appearance to Mizuki shot his tongue at NaruNaru, NaruNaru rolled under the tongue and started to run but and woman with half her face missing block his path and tried to scratch him with her nails. NaruNaru dodges the strike as they were too slow.

 _"She must have been a civilian."_ NaruNaru thought. G.E appeared in front of NaruNaru and started to rapidly punch the woman.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" G.E declared. The woman flew into a tree breaking it, but unfortunately, she ran back to NaruNaru as if nothing happened. A robust man with a silver slick back hair but no jaw appeared behind NaruNaru in a blur wielding a spike mace, he swung the mace down to NaruNaru, But G.E blocked it, NaruNaru felt pain in his two forearms.

" _Whatever happens to Gold Experience happen to me huh?"_ NaruNaru deduced. NaruNaru crossed his fingers and backflip in the air.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto announced, Thousands upon thousands of clones appeared, shocking Iruka, and Mizuki. Mizuki shooked his head and pointed towards them, the resurrected clan members fell upon the clones eradicating them.

"NICE TRY FOX!" Mizuki laughed. "I HAVE THE ULTIMATE STAND!"

NaruNaru panted, as no matter what he would do, the corpse will just keep coming back. Mizuki face then got serious.

"I'd love to play with you some more fox but…" The young child that looked like Mizuki tongue shot through NaruNaru leg. Mizuki then smirked. "That my little brother, making me proud even in death."

The fog then went through the hole of NaruNaru foot, making the hole larger. Naruto eyes widened.

"OOH NOO!" NaruNaru shouted, Iruka eyes widened as a hole suddenly appeared out of NaruNaru calf, you see, being a non-stand user, Iruka will be unable to see the Stand's themselves, but he would see the effect.

"NARUNARU!" Iruka yelled out in fear of his student.

"NOW DEMON FOX I CAN CONTROL YOU!" Mizuki declared he pointed to NaruNaru calf. "You know, I only need a scratch, just one open wound and your done for, YOUR GOLDEN EXPEIRENCE CANNOT STOP JUSTICE!"

NaruNaru eyes narrowed in pain, He pointed towards Justice, G.E flew towards the phantom-like stand and let out a barrage of punches, yet being fox, the punches went through Justice.

"It's useless, you fool, NOTHING CAN TOUCH JUSTICE!"

" _C'mon NaruNaru think, what can I do to defeat fog?!"_ Our blond thought as he tries to find his way out of this predicament. His eyes then widened. Mizuki took out his final large shuriken and spinning it like a Buzzsaw.

"Be a good little fox and stay." He prepared to throw the shuriken until he felt like he couldn't breath he staggered and dropped the shuriken.

"GO GOLD EXPIERENCE!" G.E appeared in front of NaruNaru and took a deep breath sucking in the fog. Mizuki face turned purple as he fell to knees and clasped is throat.

"I-impossible!" Mizuki gasped out foam coming out of his mouth. "S-sto-op it, l-et me k-ill you." Mizuki collapsed. G.E stopped sucking the fog in as Mizuki relinquished the control of his stand. The clan members turned to dust, the little brother reached out for Mizuki but then crumbled away. Mizuki eyes watered at the sight and got up on one knee glaring hatefully at NaruNaru.

"Give up." NaruNaru said. Mizuki growled and took out a kunai and charged sloppily to NaruNaru, NaruNaru sighed and turned around. "Muda…" He whispered as G.E appeared behind him and in front of Mizuki.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" G.E unloaded barrages of punches at Mizuki face, shoulder, arm and torso. Mizuki eyes widen, he never felt so much energy before, he thought he can win this fight! However, He his body couldn't move then the greatest pain he ever felt surge through his body.

"LIFE SHOT!" NaruNaru announced. Mizuki's body fell in an unmoving heap. NaruNaru ran to Iruka.

"Iruka all you alright?" He asked worriedly. Iruka had no idea what the fuck just happened, he saw holes appearing out of NaruNaru body, Mizuki suffocating with nobody choking, and Mizuki being punched in midair with multiple fist shape dents.

"I-im fine..." Iruka reassured, but he just remembers he recently lost his arm. G.E appeared next to NaruNaru and pointed at the large shuriken that severed Iruka's arm. Naruto picked up the large shuriken and dragged it where Iruka is.

"N-Naru, what are y-you doing?" His eyes widen, fear was evident in his eyes. G.E pointed at Iruka severed stumped and NaruNaru layed the shuriken there.

G.E touched the shuriken and the stump, Iruka felt something touched his arm and yelped in shock.

"FLESH AND ORGAN CREATION!" Naruto blurted out, his eyes widen in shocked, how did he know what he was supposed to say? The shuriken stretch and contorted, it hooked up to Iruka's stumped and turned to flesh, Iruka watched as the Shuriken turned into his arm in a matter of seconds, but that hurt like a fucking bitch. Iruka looked at NaruNaru in shock, how did he do that? That healing prowess is greater than Tsunadae of the Sannins herself!

"NaruNaru, c'mere?" Iruka beckoned NaruNaru over. NaruNaru trudged forward to Iruka.

"Close your eyes." NaruNaru complied, he felt cloth wrapped around his forehead.

"Open." NaruNaru obeyed, he opened his eyes and to his surprised he saw a smiling _headband less_ Iruka.

"Congratulations, you've passed." He announced, getting a hug from the blond. Iruka looked at the smiling NaruNaru and thought.

 _"Your truly spectacular aren't you NaruNaru?"_

 **-After-Iruka-And-NaruNaru-Left-  
-Soundtrack-Roundabout-**

Mizuki stared at the clouded sky, he was in too much pain to move and wondered when will the Anbu come for him already? He heard a pair of footstep, he moved his eyes to the right and saw the last person he wanted to see right now. Orochimaru walked with two dead Anbu in hand.

"MY, my you failed me Mizuki, and to think I thought you were something after surviving getting stabbed by an arrow." Orochimaru purred, his voice made Mizuki felt dread. "You know I hate wasting things, you'll be useful for something else." Orochimaru told him licking his pale lips with his long tongue. A large white snake appeared behind Orochimaru and in front of Mizuki, staring hungrily at the incapitated man. Orochimaru chuckled and pet the white snake.

"Enjoy my dear." He turned to leave ignoring Mizuki's frantic calls, all Mizuki saw was the striking snake and darkness. His scream of horror, lingered through the forest startling the local wildlife.

"NaruNaru, you interest me." Orochimaru muttered to himself and licked his lips.  
 **  
-TO-BE-CONTINUED-**

 **-END-SOUNDTRACK-** ****

_**Thank you for reading, and baring through my fail attempt of making a intro, btw the blond man with green eyes is supposed to be NaruNaru Grandfather, he is this world version of Jonathan Joestar, he'll be mentioned a lot. I'm sure.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading and please tell me what you think of this fight in the reviews review, and make sure to favourite and follow for more!**_

 _ **Your papa,**_

 _ **Papapryce.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**NARUTO GOLDEN ADVENTURES 3**

 **I HAVE FIXED THE WALL OF TEXT, IT WAS DUE TO ME UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER ON MOBILE.  
-SOUNDTRACK-STARDUST-CRUSADER-  
A blond Man with a pony tail and green eyes in a Jonin's uniform appeared with his hand in front of his face, Minato then came in mid-throw of the fable Hirashin Kunai, Naruto appeared in GioGio's pose with G.E in mid-punch. The punch connected cracking the screen.  
-END SOUNDTRACK-  
**  
NaruNaru eyes widened and looked towards the sky, for some reason he felt like a life was sucked out of this world like a vacuum. Shaking his head trying to shrug off this weird feeling, he continues his journey to the shadier parts of Konoha. NaruNaru smirked seeing the states if 'Lower Konoha.' Konoha tries to hide the fact they ever had such a place, gambling, drug dealers and Yakuza's turf. The dark side of Konoha if you will. NaruNaru looked at a old run down building decored in graffiti, seeing a certain insult he clenched his fist and glared at it.

'Demon Lovers.'

NaruNaru knocked on the old wooden door with an eye slit, a pair of grey eyes glared coldly at the person who knocked on their door, eye widened in recognition slid open the security locks around the door.

"Oh NaruNaru, how have you been?" A gruff yet oddly caring voice called out, there stood a large bald tanned skin man with a green dragon tattooed on the side of his head. "Come in come in!"

"Hey Houyou, how are you?" NaruNaru asked the intimidating man, the now revealed Houyou smiled and close the door, locking it with the latches.

"Same ol' same ol." He answered, Naruto walked down the corridor into a lighted room, he slammed the door open revealing a group of intimidating men drinking, gambling and being entertained by Geishas, they all stopped at what they were doing and drew their weapons glaring down to NaruNaru, there eyes seem to analyze him before the find a piece of metal glimmered in the light, NaruNaru's Konoha headband had been turned into a belt. All the men eye widened and smiled.

"NARUNARU!"

"YOU PASSED!"

"CONGRATS BRAT!"

NaruNaru smiled at the Yakuza's surrounded him, The Golden Family or the Kin-ikka were not the strongest syndicate in Konoha, no far from it. They were in fact the weakest, the only thing they had going for them was there intimidating looks. NaruNaru remembers the time he met these band of misfits.

 **-FLASH-BACK-  
** _A six-year-old Naruto was walking to his new apartment complex that resides in Lower Konoha, Since Naruto is entering the Ninja Academy Hiruzen saw that it is fit that Naruto move into an apartment complex, to learn responsible and such, sadly there were no willing landlords that would sell Naruto. So Hiruzen was stuck to give Naruto an apartment in the shadier parts of Konoha. Naruto accidently bumped into a leg of a drunken Yakuza, a member of the 'Spider' Syndicate. The Yakuza looked down and saw the 'Demon child of Konoha'. On the night of the Kyubi attack, the Spider syndicate lost a lot of Ryo due to the damn fox destroying one of their trade route, thus having an indefinite finical backlash, and now the cause of their problems is standing right there in front him looking at him with those wide blue doe-like eyes._

 _"OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI OI" The Yakuza yelled out repeatedly breaking his liquor bottle, emptying it of it's contents and pointed it towards Naruto, "Watch where your fucking walking eh?"_

 _"S-sorry sir…" Naruto stuttered taking a few steps back from the now derange man._

 _"SORRY? YOU THINK SORRY GOING TO BUY ME MORE BEER?" He yelled out in a drunken stupor, Young NaruNaru looked shocked, didn't he not just break his own liquor bottle?_

 _"I DIDN'T BROKE YOUR CHEAP BEER BOTTLE, YOU DID!" Naruto yelled out, the Yakuza back-handed the boy and started to walk menacingly close to him._

 _"Fucking brat don't you know that you would have to treat your elders with fucking respect?!" He raised his weapon to crash it down on the boy head, Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that his offender got sucker kicked in the face with golden kanji for kick floated above them, this was a dynamic entry that would make a certain Jonin proud, Naruto saviour had shaggy brown hair that was tied into a pony tail, short cut eyebrows and donning to golden earrings. He couldn't be anymore than nineteen years of age._

 _"Oi, don't you know that you would have to protect the younger generations, not beat them up!" He yelled out. "Oi are you okay kiddo?"_

 _Naruto looked shocked, no one ever defended him or asked him if he was okay other than his only pink hair friend. Naruto nodded his head before his eye widened._

 _"OI LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled but it was too late, his saviour got a mean right hook to his cheeks, the offender looked at the new comer in curiosity before his eyes widened at the golden earing, he laughed a deep belly laugh._

 _"AHAHAHAH, a Kin-Ikka, man this is just my day, the demon child and the boss of the weakest Yakuza clan here in Konoha right at my feet, just wait till I tell the boys this!"_

 _"Fuck you!" The Kin-Ikka head flung a punch in the other Yakuza's neck and kneed the torso. The offender glared murderously at the man, he took out a kunai from his pants waist and pointed it at the duo, he step forward but someone walked out of the ally-way wearing a hoodie with the Kanji of gold on it wielding a bat that has some nails he to wore a pair golden earing, a large bald man with a green dragon tattoo on the side of his walked behind the Spider syndicate member wielding two Brass knuckles, the Kanji for 'Menacing' was floating around the air as more Kin-Ikka members seemingly appear out of no where, The spider syndicate member sneered at all of them._

 _"You win this round, but I assure you, ooh I assure you this will not be the last time you will hear of Riku Kato!" He declared before stumbling away while muttering a string of curse words under his breath.  
The head of the Kin-Ikka looked at the shocked Naruto and crouched to his level before wiping the blood from his mouth, the only wound he receive from this whole fiasco._

 _"You okay kiddo?" He asked. The hooded member who's face you couldn't see except for his mouth and his golden earings stepped forward and whispered into his boss's ears._

 _"Hey boss isn't he that demon kid?" He whispered, the boss looked at his follower before smiling, a bright dazzling smile._

 _"Shurei, the only demons here in Konoha is everyone in lower Konoha, since the masses in upper Konoha believes that the Kyubi appeared straight from here, and if he's a demon then he's one of us." He answered to the now revealed Shurei, he turned and put his hand out. "Yo, I'm Jushiro Yamashita." He introduced. Naruto looked at him with distrustful eyes, Making Jushiro frown a bit before smiling wider, if that's any possible._

 _"Come on now don't give me that look I did took a beating for your punk ass." He said cheerfully. Naruto hesitantly stick his hand out._

 _" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage." He announced. Jushiro looked at him, sizing him up. He nodded his head in satisfaction,_

 _"Well little Hokage, follow me I can tell your new to the area, so you are crashing at our place, and am not taking no as an answer." Naruto looked at Shurei and Houyo shocked to see them both nod and smiling._

 _"OKAY!"_

 **-FLASH-BACK-END-**

NaruNaru saw Jushiro walking in, Jushiro still has that Shaggy hair, but he had started to grow a goatee, he has an eyepatch on his right eye, making NaruNaru clenched his fist at the memory of the Great Golden Assault, as the residence of Lower Konoha called it. NaruNaru still believe that it was his fault that his closest thing to a brother, lost his eye. The memory was fresh in his head, NaruNaru was doing the Academy acceptance exam when the Spider syndicate attacked the Nin-Ikka.  
 **  
-Flash-Back-**

 _NaruNaru was in a mad sprint across lower Konoha holding a folder that signify that he was accepted in the academy, jumping over sleeping drunks, pushing past harlots who were smoking on their break. One caught his shoulders, Naruto turned around to see a brown hair woman in her mid twenties and has golden eyes staring down at the ecstatic blond,_

 _"Big sis!" Naruto greeted happily. "How are you?"_

 _"I'm fine, why are you so energetic for?" She asked blowing out smoke, Naruto showed her the folders with a large grin donned on his face._

 _"I pass!" Naruto all but yelled. The brunette smiled and rubbed the blond boy's hair affectionately._

 _"Good job, I knew our little Kage could do it!" Naruto beamed at her praise._

 _"Thanks!" Naruto chirped, "But I got to show the guys!" Naruto yelled out and ran down the broken street ignoring the cries of wait from another brunette wearing blue lipstick._

 _"Mika, what's wrong?" The first Brunette asked. Mika looked fearfully at her._

 _"Fuyu!" She hugged the first Brunette tears streaming down her eyes. Fuyu looked at Mika with worry in her eyes._

 _"W-what's wrong?" She asked._

 _"One of my clients last night was bragging about raiding the Kin-Ikka hide-out, some type of revenge for there member of some sort, if NaruNaru goes there now he'll surely get himself killed."  
_ _ **-SOUNDTRACK-RAIN OF CASTAMERE**_ _-  
Fuyu eyes widened dropped her cigarette and crushed it with her heal and ran after NaruNaru. Naruto finally made it to the Kin-Ikka hideout but saw the normally locked doors broken off their hinges. Naruto was shocked to see the hallways littered with bodies of his friends, he could tell they were breathing but faintly. Naruto eyes widened in worry and made a mad dash inside the building looking for Jushiro._

 _"Jushiro!" NaruNaru called out, when he went into the main room he saw Jushiro, tied to a chair beaten and bloody with his left eye swollen shut and his right eye gauged out, Naruto resisted the urge to puke. Something caught Naruto eyes and saw the word for weakling written across the room, Naruto trembled in rage._

 _"Guys, Big brother Jushiro… Fuck being Hokage, Fuck everything else, I made it into the academy but not for being Hokage anymore, I WILL GET STRONGER AND BECOME A GANG-STAR, THE WHOLE OF KONOHA WILL KNOW OUR NAME, WE WON'T GET HURT NO MORE, I PROMISE YOU THAT!"_

 _Naruto trembled and collapsed on his knees breaking out in sobs, his entrance papers were long forgotten, soaking up the spilled blood. Just then Fuyu ran in and embraced Naruto in a hug, trying to comfort him._

 _"Shh, it will be okay, NaruNaru." She muttered soothing words to his ears, Naruto cried in her embrace before the fingers of sleep ensnared him.  
_ _ **  
**_ **-FLASH-BACK-END** -  
 **-SOUND-TRACK-END-**  
Jushiro saw NaruNaru's clenched fist, and sighed, it seems that he still believes that whole incident was his fault, so Jushiro attempt to try cheer NaruNaru up.

"I see you pass." He said with a large grin. NaruNaru looked up to Jushiro and smiled.

"Yup!"

"You sure you want to quit your dream of being Hokage?"

"Yup, that job is for pencil pushers anyways, I would rather get down and dirty and bloody."

Jushiro sighed. He ruffled NaruNaru hair making the boy frown. Jushiro gave NaruNaru a sake cup ignoring the boys protest.

"You wear the headband, it signifies your manly hood, so no complaints, I've been trying to get you drunk for ages and there is no way in hell I wouldn't pass this up." Jushiro then raises his own sake cup.

"THREE CHEERS FOR OUR LITTLE PIPSQUEEK REACHING MANHOOD!" He announces.

"YIP YIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"YIP YIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"YIP YIP"

"PUSSY!"

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Jushiro laughed out, the whole building was soon flooded with laughter. NaruNaru laughed along with them, his face suddenly became serious.

"Hey, Jushiro, can I speak to you in private?" He asked, Jushiro downed the sake in one go and got up ushering NaruNaru into his make shift office, he swore he heard someone muttering about him taking NaruNaru virginity.

 _"I swear, where did I pick these guys up from?"_ He thought with a downcast look on his face. He slid the door close and turned to NaruNaru with a raised eyebrow. "What's on your mind squirt?"

NaruNaru bristle at the squirt comment but said nothing.

"I know the Kyubi's in me." NaruNaru started off, Jushiro face became serious.

"So you know…" Jushiro said before sitting down on his desk full of papers, arms cross and his lone eyes was unnervingly steely. "Tell me how did you find out."

And so NaruNaru began explaining what happen the night prior, leaving out the Stand battle, so he just said that he did Kage Bunshin and beat the crap out of Mizuki. Jushiro was grinding his teeth, how dare that bastard try to kill NaruNaru!

"So if you knew all this time, why did you accept me into your Family, why didn't you hate me like the others?"

Jushiro sighed and looked outside the window, the only source of light in the room.

"I knew what it is like to be hated by this same very village, you see my parents were from Iwa, due to my father had blond hair, they were chased out after the war, we then came to Konoha trying to seek a better life, but due to our Iwa heritage we were treated as spies, soon my father died from the interrogation and my mother died due to the stress, the hate and the responsibility of raising on child alone." Jushiro explained. "So, when I saw you now, a blond hair kid that hated by his own village, I couldn't help but help you out."

"Why did you stay in Konoha if all those shit happened to you?" NaruNaru asked. "You even lost your fucking eye."

Jushiro smiled and placed his hand on NaruNaru head.

"It is because I created a family, the Golden family is my only reason of me being here, if anything happens to the guys I don't know what I will do. I depend on them as much as they depend on me, here Naruto I think this is for you." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of Golden earrings, that are shapes as N.

NaruNaru looked shock, he was now fully accepted into the Nin-Ikka, He put on the earrings, wincing at the piercing. Jushiro smiled and ruffle the boys hair again.

"Congrats your one of us now."

 **-END-SOUNDTRACK-WALK-LIKE-AN-EGYPTIAN-**

 **AND AM DONE, IF YOU WERE WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE, LIKE I SAID I WAS PLANNING ON KILLING IT, BUT THESE IDEAS THEY FLOW INTO MY MIND LIKE WATER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LEARN A LITTLE BIT MORE OF NARUNARU PAST. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **YOUR PAPA,  
PAPAPRYCE**


End file.
